Peer Pressure
by abbygirl78
Summary: When a friend of Grace's get her way by throwing tantrums and disobeying the rules, Grace decides to see if it works for her. WARNING: CONTAINS THE SPANKING OF A FIVE-YEAR-OLD GIRL BY HER FATHER!


Hawaii five-0

Second story in my Family Life Series

 **Peer Pressure**

 **Summary:** When a kid in grace's school always gets her way by throwing tantrums and disobeying all the rules, Gracie decides to try it. **WARNING: CONTAINS THE SPANKING OF A FIVE-YEAR-OLD GIRL BY HER FATHER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Note:** This is the second story in my Family Life Series. I am a semi-organized person and have nine stories outlined so far for this series. If anyone likes the stories, I will write many more.

 **Disclaimer:** I am not associated with the show, and I am not making any money for this story. It is for fun only.

 _ **Chapter # 1**_

Steve walked outside when he heard the familiar sound of Danny's Camero stopping. When he made it to the car, Danny was already in the passenger seat.

"Morning Danno." Steve said, as he slid in behind the wheel.

He looked in the backseat and frowned. "You already arrest a perp." He said. "She looks kinda vicious, how'd you manage to nab her without getting bit?"

"It wasn't easy." Danny said, shaking his head and sighing. "And who said she didn't bite?"

The five-year-old little girl in the back seat giggled at the two men.

"Morning Gracie." Steve smiled at her.

"Morning Uncle Steve." Grace replied.

Steve pulled the car out onto the highway and started the drive to Grace's school.

"How was the party yesterday?" Steve asked the young girl.

He knew that Grace had attended the birthday party of one of her classmates.

"Danno made me leave early." Grace said with a pout.

"I've explained to you why we left early, Monkey." Danny said, turning slightly so he could see his daughter.

"But I was having fun." Grace said, the pout still on her face.

"What happened?" Steve was curious.

"I'll tell you later." Danny told him. Then he turned back towards his daughter. "Enough with the pouting, Grace." He said, his voice slightly stern.

"Yes Sir." She said.

"So Gracie." Steve said, trying to change the subject. "You're stuck with Danno for a whole week, got any plans?"

"We're watching a Spongebob marathon on Saturday." Grace smiled with excitement. "All of them."

"Sounds exciting." Steve said, smirking at Danny. He knew that the man loved spending time with his daughter, no matter what they were doing. But he also knew that Danny hated the cartoon Spongebob.

"We're making popcorn." Grace said. "And Danno said I could stay up all night."

"Wow." Steve said, sounding impressed. "Very cool."

He stopped in front of the small girl's school.

"Bye Uncle Steve." Grace said, as she leaned over the seat to hug the man and kiss his cheek.

"Bye, sweetheart." Steve returned the hug. "Have fun."

Danny climbed out of the car, and Grace followed him. They hugged, then Grace walked into the building.

"So, what happened at the party?" Steve asked, as Danny got back into the car.

"Lisa, the kid whose birthday it was, threw a major tantrum. She laid on the ground, screaming, and kicking." Danny replied, as Steve started driving again.

"So." Steve said. "Kids throw tantrums."

"I know that. Grace has thrown a couple, just nowhere near that bad." Danny said. "But what got me was the parents' reaction. They gave into her. They let that kid do whatever she pleased. Including telling her own Mom to stop acting like a stupid bitch."

"And this kid just turned six?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Can you imagine her in her teens? A kid needs boundaries and rules."

"No wonder you left early." Steve said.

Book'em danno book'em danno book'em danno

After school, Grace's babysitter picked her up and took her to the park. Emily was a seventeen-year-old senior in high school, and was very responsible. Her and Grace got along really well.

When Grace arrived at the park, she was thrilled to find Lisa there with her babysitter. The two girls were sitting side by side on the swings.

"All you have to do is cry and scream, and you can get anything you want." Lisa told Grace.

"But that's not nice." The little five-year-old said, her voice uncertain.

"So?" Lisa smiled. "It's fun, and it works."

Grace glanced over at her babysitter, who was sitting a few feet away watching her. She wanted to try what her friend said, but she didn't want to be mean.

The two girls talked for a few more minutes, Lisa kept telling Grace about what all she could get away with. Grace was really wanting to try it now.

"Come on Gracie." Emily said, as she walked over. "It's time to go."

"But I want to stay." Grace said, deciding to try out her friend's advice.

"Sorry, Honey." Emily replied. "It's time to head back to your house."

"No!" Grace exclaimed, as she stood up and stomped her foot.

"Grace." Emily scolded. "It is time to go."

"No!" The little girl shouted, causing several people to look their way. "I don't want to and you can't make me!"

Emily wasn't exactly sure how to handle this, Grace had never given her any trouble before. She cleared her throat and tried to sound stern.

"Come on, young lady. It is time to go."

"No!" She once again stomped her foot.

"Grace." Emily tried again. "Stop that this instant."

"Make me!" she shouted.

The little girl felt really bad about being so rude to Emily, but she wanted to impress Lisa. And she wanted to know if the tantrums would work for her like they did Lisa.

"Fine." Emily said, pulling her phone from her pocket. "I'm calling your Dad."

"No, don't" Grace pleaded. "I'll go now."

"Then come on."

With a sigh, Grace followed Emily to her car.

"A…are you gonna tell Daddy?" Grace asked.

"I have to, Honey." Emily sighed sadly. "I promised your Daddy that I would tell him everything."

Grace climbed into the car and felt like crying. The tantrum didn't work for her, and now she was in trouble.

Emily saw the little girl's eyes glistening with unshed tears and caved in. She really didn't want the girl to get into trouble, normally she was a very well behaved girl.

"Tell you what, Gracie." Emily said, as she buckled the girl in. "If you don't do it again, we can keep this between us."

"Thank you, Emily." Grace smiled. "I won't do it again."

Book'em danno book'em danno book'em danno

Danny came home and was nearly plowed over by Grace and she threw herself into his arms.

"Hey, Danno." The little girl said.

"Hey yourself, Monkey." Danny replied, as he picked his daughter up and hugged her tight. It had been a long day at work and he was tired. All he wanted to do was have a nice relaxing evening with his daughter.

"How did it go?" Danny asked Emily, as he carried his daughter into the living room before setting her back on her feet.

"It went good." Emily, lied slightly.

Grace had refused to practice her letters, and Emily had to threaten to call Danny again before she would cooperate. But the teen just figured that Grace was having a bad day, she was usually so well mannered.

Danny paid her and thanked the teen. After Emily left, Danny smiled down at Grace.

"Danno's going to take a shower and change, why don't you play in your room for a few minutes."

Grace's room was next to Danny's and he felt better knowing the little girl was close while he was showering in case something happened.

"Okay." Grace said, before doing as she was told.

Danny grabbed some clothes, then took a long hot shower to soothe his tired muscles. After the shower, he went to Grace's room. The door was open, but Grace wasn't there. Thinking she must have just went to the bathroom, he walked down the hall. But the bathroom door was also open and the little girl was no where to be seen.

He was heading towards the kitchen to see if she was there, but stopped when he heard the t.v.. Danny walked into the living room and saw the five-year-old sitting on the sofa watching a cartoon that Danny had told her never to watch. It was a cartoon, but it was designed for adults and not children.

"Grace Williams." Danny said sternly, as he walked to the t.v. and turned it off. "What are you doing?"

Grace gulped, her Daddy looked mad. But Lisa's advise had worked with Emily. It should work with Danno to.

"I wanted to watch that." Grace pouted.

"You know the channels you are allowed to watch." Danny scolded her. "And you also know that I told you to play in your room."

"I want to watch t.v.!" she shouted, as she stood up and stomped her small foot.

"Excuse me?" Danny said, giving her a stern look.

"I want to watch t.v!" she shouted, stomping her foot again.

Danny was surprised, Grace normally didn't do this. Then Danny figured it out, his baby girl was experiencing peer pressure at an early age. He knew he had stop this behavior in a hurry before it escalated.

He sat on the sofa and gently took his daughter's arm, guiding her to the spot directly in front of him.

"Grace." He said, sternly. "You disobeyed me by coming in here and watching a show that you are not allowed to watch, and you shouted at me and stomped your foot. You know better then to act like this."

"I'm sorry, Danno." She said sadly, and meaning it. She felt bad about misbehaving.

"Thank you for the apology, but that does not change what you did." Danny said, as he gently turned her sideways and delivered three slaps to her skirt covered bottom. The licks were not harsh, but hard enough to leave a mild sting. Grace started crying and Danny wrapped her into a tight hug.

Grace returned the hug and cried onto her Daddy's shoulders. The short spanking wasn't enough to cause the tears, but the little girl felt bad about her behavior and about disappointing her Daddy.

"Grace." Danny said, as he pulled her away slightly so he could into her face. His voice was gentle. "I know that that kind of behavior has worked for your friend, Lisa. But it will not work for you. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior, understand?"

"Yes, Danno." She sniffled.

"Alright, now it's bedtime."

"But it's early." Grace pouted.

"I know, but little girls who disrespect their Daddies get an early bedtime." Danny said, as he stood up and picked her up.

"Yes Sir." She sniffled again. "Can I still get a story?"

"Of course you can, Monkey." Danny said, kissing the top of her head.

Book'em danno book'em danno book'em danno

The next evening, Grace and Danny were cuddled up together on the sofa watching a Barbie movie. The movie had just ended when Danny's phone rang. Grace sighed as her Daddy answered it, she knew that a phone call usually meant that he was going to have to leave.

"Sorry Monkey." Danny said.

"It's okay, Danno." Grace said sadly.

"Don't worry, Gracie." Danny said, feeling bad about having to leave. "I promise you that I am all your tomorrow. We're still going to have that Spongebob marathon and make popcorn."

"Okay, Daddy." Grace smiled.

Danny called Emily and she was over within a few minutes, since she didn't live far away.

"Thank you for coming over at such short notice." Danny told the teen.

"No problem at all." She smiled. "I could use the work, Prom is coming up and I have my eye set on an amazing dress at this fancy boutique at the mall."

"Well I am more then happy to contribute to your dress fund, I may not be back till late. As always, make yourself at home."

Danny hugged and kissed his daughter, then he left.

Book'em danno book'em danno book'em danno

"Grace." Emily said, coming into the living room where Grace was coloring. "Time for bed, honey."

Grace took a deep breath and started her plan. Lisa had told her that morning a great way to get her way with Emily without her calling her Daddy. All she had to do was hid and make Emily think she ran away. Then when she came out of hiding, Emily would be so scared of Danno firing her, that she wouldn't tell him. And she would be so glad that she was oaky, that she would let her get away with anything.

Grace felt bad about doing it, she didn't want to make Emily scared. But she was really wanting to know if it would work. If it did, she could have ice cream late at night, watch the t.v. shows she wasn't allowed to, and stay up all night. Well until her Daddy made it home anyways.

"No." Grace said, crossing her arms across her small chest. Her Daddy and Uncle Steve did that when they meant business.

"Grace." Emily scolded.

"No, and if you make me I'll run away."

"Go to your room now, Grace." Emily said sternly. "Or I will call your Daddy."

"Fine." Grace said. "I'm running away." Then she ran from the room and down the hall. Emily heard her bedroom door slam shut.

"What has gotten into that girl?" She asked herself, as she followed her.

Emily knocked on Grace's door, then opened it. She walked inside, but did not see the little girl.

"Gracie!" She called out, but got no answer.

"Come on, Grace." Emily said.

She didn't see the little girl, so she searched the house. After a few minutes of calling for her and not getting an answer, Emily was getting scared. She wondered if the little girl really did leave the house.

The teen quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Emily." The voice on the other end said. "Everything okay?"

"No." Emily said, near tears. "I can't find Gracie, Detective Williams."

"What?" An alarmed Danny asked.

"She said she was going to run away, but I didn't really think she'd do it. I've looked everywhere, and can't find her." Emily's voice was near panic.

"Calm down, Emily." Danny said, his voice strong. He was terrified that his daughter couldn't be found, but he knew that panicking would not be useful right now. "I am two minutes away. Keep looking."

"Okay." Emily said, taking a deep breath and trying to remain calm.

She hung up and continued her search.

"Grace!" she called out. "I just called your Dad, will be here in two minutes!"

Book'em danno book'em danno book'em danno

Grace, who was hiding in her closet, gasped when she heard the news. She wasn't supposed to call Danno, that wasn't what Lisa's babysitter did. The little five-year-old knew she was big trouble now, her Daddy was going to be super mad at her.

Grace quickly came out of the closet and ran into the living room, where Emily was.

"I'm sorry, Emily." She said, her eyes tearing up. "Please don't tell Daddy."

"Too late, young lady." A deep voice said from the doorway.

Grace gulped when she saw the angry expression on her Dad's face.

Danny was relieved when he saw his daughter run into the room unhurt, but the relief was replaced with anger when he heard her plea of not telling him.

"H….hi Danno." Grace said.

"What happened?" Danny asked Emily, who was glaring at the little girl.

"I told her it was time for bed." Emily said, turning her attention to Danny. He could see unshed tears in her eyes. "Grace refused to go to bed, then said she was going to run away and ran out of the room. I followed her, but couldn't find her. I called out many times, but Grace didn't answer."

"Has she done this before?" Danny asked.

Emily hung her head and said softly, "Yes Sir."

"Grace, go to your room."

"But Da…" Grace started.

"Now, young lady." Danny said sternly.

The little girl quickly did as she was told.

"Emily." Danny said, his voice gentle. "How many times, and please look at me."

"Just yesterday." Emily said, looking up. "She threw a fit when I told her it was time to leave the park, then again when I told her it was time to practice her letters. Both times, I had to threaten to call you before she started listening."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want her to get into trouble." Emily admitted. "Grace is normally such a well behaved and polite kid, she had never given me even the slightest trouble before."

"That is exactly why you should have me." Danny said. "If my daughter's behavior changes so drastically, I need to know. So I can find out what is wrong and fix it."

"I know, Sir." Emily said, softly. "I am sorry."

"Next time, tell me." Danny said.

"So I'm not fired?"

"No." Danny smiled. Then his face grew serious. "This time. I need to know things like this from now on."

"I promise to tell you." Emily said.

They talked for another couple minutes, then he paid her and Emily left.

Danny sighed sadly, he hated what he was about to do. But he knew it needed to be done. Grace was still very young and he knew that she had to make mistakes in order to grow. But he also knew that he had to teach her wrong from right. He knew that if he allowed her to get away with behavior like this, then she would try to get away with bigger things as she grew older.

Grace was a great kid, but she was still a kid. He knew that children tested their boundaries, tested to reaction of their parents.

Danny knocked on Grace's door, then walked in. The sight that greeted him almost made him change his mind about punishing the girl. Grace was sitting on the bed hugging a stuffed monkey to her chest, tears were on her small face.

Danny took a deep breath, then walked over and sat on the bed. He gently picked his daughter up and sat her on his lap.

"I'm guessing this little trick worked for your friend Lisa." Danny said, as he hugged her.

Grace returned the hug and nodded her head yes.

Danny kissed the top of her head, then sat the little girl in the floor on her feet in front of him.

"What you did was very wrong." Danny said. His voice was firm, but not hard.

"I know, Daddy." She said. "I made Emily almost cry. Does she hate me now?"

"No, Monkey." Danny assured her. "But I expect you to appologise to her Monday, when she picks you up from school."

"Yes Sir, I will."

"Good girl." Danny said. "Grace, I was worried sick when Emily called me and told me that she couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry Danno." Grace said, as more tears fell.

"I have already told you that this behavior in not accepted. You normally don't act like this, and I know that you are only doing it now because of Lisa. But just because one of your friends misbehaves, you do not have to do the same thing. You are old enough to know better."

"I won't do it anymore, I promise." Grace sniffled.

"I'm glad to hear that, but you are still going to be punished for what you did."

"Yes Sir." She sniffled.

Danny gently picked her up and laid her across his lap, wrapping one arm around her slender waist.

Taking another deep breath, Danny raised his hand up and brought it down on the little bottom on his lap. His hand was big enough to cover her whole bottom.

The first brought a yelp from the little girl, the next one caused her to start crying. Danny didn't put much force behind the swats, since she was so little. But the swats stung and they built up until Grace's butt started to really burn.

When Danny stopped the spanking, she was sobbing hard. Part of the sobs was because her bottom was hurting, and part of them were because she felt really bad about her recent behavior.

"It's okay, Monkey." Danny said, as he gently lifted her and wrapped her into a hug. "It's over, all's forgiven."

Grace cried into Danny's chest for a few more moments. Then Danny kissed the top of her head and laid her on her bed, on her tummy.

"You want me to stay in here till you fall asleep?" Danny asked, as he held her hand in his much larger one.

Grace nodded and closed her eyes. She promised herself that she would never listen to Lisa again, no matter what. She still wanted to be friends with the other girl, but she was not going to behave like her anymore.

Danny stayed in her room, holding her hand, long after she fell asleep. Then he kissed her cheek and turned off the lights, then he quietly left the room.

THE END

Hope you like it, I am about to start the 3rd story in my Family First Series. This one focuses on Kono and Grace. A day of shopping turns dangerous when armed men show up.


End file.
